1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward devices, systems and methods for use in manufacturing window panes, windows, door lites, and similar products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows incorporating panes of glass or other materials have been commercially available for hundreds of years. During that time period, many developments have taken place in the art of fixed windows, movable windows, French doors and lites for doors and for installing next to doors. For example, windows have been developed that filter out ultraviolet light, that resist scratching or shattering, that do not form jagged edges when broken, or that have other features making the glass suitable for special applications.
For most applications, advancement in glass technology has been directed toward improving visibility through the glass or for improving other features of the glass without adversely effecting visibility.
Artistic windows, such as decorated windows or stained glass windows, are designed to be attractive. Visibility through an artistic window is not necessarily the primary goal. Consequently, artistic windows have been developed with beveled edges, etched surfaces, multiple colors or embedded objects.
In the case of float or sheet glass, whether it is clear, etched, frosted or otherwise treated, the perimeter of the sheet is flat and planar and can easily be inserted into a frame. For odd shaped glass, however, where the boundary is not planar, a standard frame will not work. In such cases, the glass is typically separated into small pieces which are interconnected by cames to form decorative windows. The decorative window can then be framed within a traditional window, or can be inserted into a door for use as a door lite, or inserted into a wall for use as a side lite or a re-lite.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved system that can incorporate odd shaped panes into traditional windows, doors and walls.